<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Братская любовь by WTF Aeterna 2021 (aeterna2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587575">Братская любовь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeterna2021/pseuds/WTF%20Aeterna%202021'>WTF Aeterna 2021 (aeterna2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WTF Aeterna 2021, Отблески Этерны - Вера Камша | Otbleski Eterny - Vera Kamsha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanfic, Fanfiction, M/M, PWP, Pre-Canon, Twincest, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:42:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeterna2021/pseuds/WTF%20Aeterna%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Холодный вечер незадолго до отбытия Эмиля Савиньяка к Ренквахе. Дождь, свечи и два сердца, бьющиеся в едином ритме.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emil Savignac/Lionel Savignac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Братская любовь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247243">Братская любовь</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeterna2021/pseuds/WTF%20Aeterna%202021">WTF Aeterna 2021 (aeterna2021)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>По мотивам одноименного фанарта (WTF Aeterna 2021, визуал G-PG-13).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Оллария тонула в пелене дождя. Он барабанил по крыше особняка на площади Оленя, и в дробном перестуке капель Лионель слышал ритмическое повторение одного и того же слова.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Рен-ква-ха. Рен-ква-ха. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>О плане атаковать мятежников сквозь непроходимые гибельные болота маршал Севера Рокэ Алва объявил пару дней назад, и спорить никто не посмел, — отчаянная ситуация, отчаянный шаг. Даже оставшись наедине с Эмилем, Лионель не сказал ничего, как не сказал и о том, что вторую ночь кряду просыпался в холодном поту, ибо во сне раз за разом оказывался по колено в топкой грязи, глядя на безжизненное бескровное лицо и светлые волосы, перепачканные вязкой зелёной тиной.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>День сегодняшний был отвратительнее минувших: раненое три года назад плечо мучительно ныло от сырости и каждое движение, даже тряская дорога верхом, усиливало тянущую боль. Разреши он себе носить руку на перевязи, стало бы легче, но кошки с две он позволил бы кому-то догадаться, что ему больно. Достаточно того, что это мог заметить Эмиль.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лионель застал брата в столовой — полупустой бокал вина, поблескивающий золотом на просвет, на столе вместо вечерней трапезы — груда бумаг. Лицо его было сосредоточенным, почти мрачным — что же там такое в этих бумагах? Лионель одновременно и хотел узнать, помочь и посоветовать, и опасался — его надежда увидеть брата живым после восстания и без того была слишком хрупкой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—  Ли! — Эмиль поднял голову, и его лицо осветилось улыбкой, стало совсем юным; лицо теньента, а не полковника. — Я совсем забыл... обо всем, — он бросил взгляд на напольные часы. — Ужин ещё не подавали, распорядиться?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я не голоден, — он налил себе вина из графина — пара глотков, не больше, иначе дурные сны придут слишком рано. — Не буду тебе мешать. Доброй ночи.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Не дожидаясь ответа, Лионель потрепал брата по плечу, но, встретив подозрительный пристальный взгляд, быстро отнял руку и вышел из гостиной. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>В этот вечер Эмиль так не сумел сосредоточиться на отчетах фуражиров. Опуская глаза к пляшущим в сумрачном свете буквам, он видел осунувшееся лицо брата и болезненно прижатую к груди правую руку. С раздражением отодвинув от себя кипу бумаг, он вышел из-за стола, поднялся на второй этаж и замер у приоткрытой двери в комнату брата.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лионель сидел у бюро, устало ссутулившись и склонив голову. Пламя свечей отбрасывало на его лицо густые серые тени, подчёркивая резкость черт и почти болезненную худобу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>«Оллария старит», — говорил отец. И графская цепь старит, и дворец, и придворные сплетни. Эмиль вдруг подумал написать от лица брата прошение об отпуске, подать его завтра ещё до рассвета, а к вечеру уже быть на полдороги к Сэ, где недавно прошли дожди и набирала силу ранняя сирень в материнском саду, где Ли наконец смог бы вздохнуть немного свободнее, расслабить упрямо сжатые губы, поберечь разболевшуюся руку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Это было бы прекрасно. И категорически невозможно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Встряхнув головой, Эмиль подошёл к брату и положил руки ему на плечи. Тот не повернулся, не пошевелился даже, но напряжённые, точно судорогой сведенные мышцы, немного расслабились.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Эмиль осторожно развязал тугой узел шёлковой ленты, стягивающей волосы Лионеля, и позволил им рассыпаться по плечам, пропуская между пальцев мягкие льняные пряди, ещё влажные от дождя. Медленно, опасаясь потревожить, он взял с бюро гребень и несколько раз провёл по спутанным волосам — и улыбнулся, увидев, как смягчилось лицо Лионеля, как дрогнули, приподнявшись, кончики его губ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Отложив гребень, Эмиль отвёл назойливые короткие прядки от лица брата, коснулся тёплого виска, медленно провёл по щеке, очерчивая контур, скользнул по шее, где под тонкой, болезненно светлой кожей темнели вены, расстегнул жесткий воротник мундира и осторожно потянул за шнурок у горловины батистовой сорочки. Тонкая ткань была тёплой, кожа под ней — почти горячей. Кончиками пальцев он погладил выступающие ключицы, и с губ Лионеля сорвался прерывистый тихий вздох. Медленно, дразняще Эмиль расстегнул ещё две пуговицы на его мундире, потянул его вниз, с плеч, но застыл, когда Лионель вздрогнул от неловкого движения  плеча — боль брата отозвалась в его руке. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Прости, — он скользнул ладонью под тонкий батист, бережно сжал напряженное плечо, разминая, поглаживая ноющие мышцы, и брат вновь задышал ровнее и глубже, напряжённая поза сменилась расслабленной. Несколько томительных мгновений — и Лионель медленно поднялся со стула, небрежно отодвинув его в сторону. Эмиль шагнул к нему, прижался всем телом, вдыхая древесный запах морисских благовоний и мускусный терпкий аромат, который принадлежал самому Лионелю. Им обоим. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он положил руку на живот брата, опустился ниже и ощутил, как откликается тело на близость и ласку. В паху жаркой волной разливался жар и приятная тяжесть. Лионель приглушенно застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы, обернулся — слишком резко, концы волос хлестнули по лицу — и сжал плечи Эмиля неожиданно сильно, увлекая вглубь комнаты к широкой постели. Его глаза — тёмные провалы на усталом лице — вспыхнули жадным, требовательным огнем. Несколько шагов, порывистых, похожих то ли на схватку, то ли на па в марикьярской пляске, лязг пряжки ремня, шорох спешно срываемой одежды — и Эмиль опустился на постель, разгорячённой спиной на холодный шёлк. Лионель склонился над ним, поцеловал — упоительно долго и мягко. Его губы были жаркими и терпкими от вина.  Спутанные светлые волосы упали на лицо Эмиля, щекотно скользнули по щеке.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лионель отстранился. Эмиль, улыбнувшись краем губ, встретился с ним взглядом — в чёрных глазах отсветами мерцало пламя догорающих свечей. Эмиль провёл кончиками пальцев по груди брата, с тревогой отметив, как остро под пальцами выступают рёбра, скользнул выше, бережно коснувшись побелевшего шрама, очертил его неровный, шероховатый контур — совсем легко, едва задевая тонкую кожу, но Лионель поморщился. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Больно?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Оставь... — Лионель вновь поцеловал его, но Эмиль успел заметить и дрогнувшую скулу, и ставший вдруг слишком резким изгиб губ. Мягко нажав на грудь брата, он заставил того перекатиться на спину и довольно отметил, как расслабилось его лицо. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Лионель обхватил его коленями, привлек к себе; горячая сухая ладонь мучительно плавно скользнула по животу ниже, лаская чувствительную, наливающуюся кровью плоть. Они подались навстречу друг другу, без слов чувствуя, каким должно быть следующее движение, безошибочно находя нежные, уязвимые точки, прикосновения к которым заставляли стонать. Лионель прерывисто вздохнул, впуская брата в себя, на лбу блеснули бисеринки пота. Его острое, почти болезненное наслаждение откликнулось в теле Эмиля, будто они стали единым существом: сильные руки, сжимающие напряженные бёдра, частое жадное дыхание, плавные, властные движения. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Края, за которым разлились густая бархатная теплота и блаженная слабость, они достигли вместе, глядя друг другу в глаза.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Пелена дождя за окном стала плотнее. Ещё неделя таких ливней — и Ренкваха превратится в непроходимую топь; неужели и тогда Росио не откажется от своего плана и потащит на верную гибель всех — армию, себя... Эмиля? Лионель зябко повёл плечами и покачал головой, словно споря с самим собой. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Мы вернёмся, — Эмиль как всегда безошибочно прочёл его мысли. — Посмотри на меня, — Лионель встретил спокойный, тёплый взгляд и почувствовал, как меркнет мрачное  предчувствие. — Я вернусь.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Не ответив, Лионель обнял брата — плечо отозвалось короткой болью, — прижался щекой к щеке, согреваясь и согревая. Веки отяжелели, назойливый шёпот растревоженного разума умолк, и теплая темнота, пахнущая свечным воском и догорающим в камине деревом, приняла их, сплетенных в одно. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Дождь не стихал. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>